


Let's Get This Right

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Himiko and Kokichi try to have their first ever kiss when both are completely lost in how to do so.





	Let's Get This Right

“Himiko, say ‘aww’.”

“Aww…”

The couple were alone on the school rooftop, Kokichi feeding Himiko a rice ball. Well, almost feeding her. He was planning on pulling a little trick where he made her open her mouth until she realizes that he was never going to give her the food, but focusing on her lips as her eyes were closed made him want to give her something else.

‘Now’s a good time, right? I mean, we’re alone and close together…’ Kokichi questions in his head as he leaned close to her face to the point where Himiko could feel the tips of his hair against her forehead. 

The girl opens her eyes and yelps, quickly turning her head away and causing him to kiss her jaw. “What the-!? What kind of reaction was that?” Kokichi asks, disappointment showing on his face. He thinks, ‘Well, at least it’s cute seeing her cover her face like that.’

“I- I didn’t know what you were doing! I was expecting food!” Himiko defended herself, cheeks still burning red.

“What a lousy excuse! Dessert is a type of food, you dummy, and I’m your sweet dessert,” Kokichi purposely flirted in a cheesy way, resting his chin on his fingers and giving her a wink.

If Himiko wasn’t in such a flustered state, she would’ve made a complaint about how his act was corny. She tried to push the idea of a kiss aside, “Nyeh… Rice balls sound a lot tastier than you, so I’d rather go with that…” 

“Excuse me!?” Kokichi gasped, “Are you choosing peasant food over me!? How mean! Or maybe… you’re avoiding kissing because you don’t know how.”

“What? I know how,” Himiko’s voice cracks, “It’s like kissing on the cheek, but you do the lips instead.”

“Hmm… Sounds to me like you’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“I have!” Himiko lied in an attempt to save her pride.

“Uh- no girl, you haven’t,” Kokichi tells her sassily as a way to taunt and begins to chant teasingly, “Himiko doesn’t know how to kiss! Himiko doesn’t know how to kiss!”

“Well, do you know how to kiss!?” Himiko asked in annoyance.

“Yeah, duh. It’s so easy, only an idiot wouldn’t know how to. Plus, I’ve had lots of experiences; I’ve even kissed famous celebrities.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Yep, you’re right about that! I’ve never kissed a celebrity, but I do know how to kiss.”

Himiko didn’t know if she should believe him or not. As a way to test his claim, she tempts, “If you really can, then why don’t you kiss me right now?”

“Okay Himiko, calm down, I’ll kiss you, no need to beg,” Kokichi’s teasing was beginning to sound more like stalling. He stares at her with a confident smirk but doesn’t dare make a move. He will not mess up, he refuses to make her figure out that he’s just as inexperienced as her; one wrong move and he’ll give himself away.

‘How do they do it in the movies? I guess they tilt their head a little first,’ Kokichi tries to mimic the kissing scenes he’s seen on screens and ends up cranking his neck till his ear hit his shoulder. Kokichi couldn’t read the expression on Himiko’s face until she broke out laughing, “Hahaha! What was that? Did your neck suddenly break or something?”

Although sweating nervously out of embarrassment, Kokichi refuses to take down his lie, “No, I’m only cranking my neck so we don’t hit noses when we kiss; of course, you wouldn’t know considering that you suck at kissing.”

Himiko stops laughing to defend herself, “Hey! There’s a difference between never once kissing and sucking at it, and considering what you’re doing after saying that you’re experienced, it looks to me that you actually suck at it!”

“Nuh-uh! You’re just making it hard for me because you’re not cooperating!”

“Alright then, what do you want me to do?”

“Uhh… Get your face ready,” Kokichi has no idea what he just told her to do.

‘What does he mean by that?’ Himiko thinks, question marks flying all around her head, ‘Well, I don’t want him to think that I’m so lost that I can’t even follow directions… Maybe I should make that face I see in cartoons…’

Himiko slowly begins to lean in and Kokichi takes that as his signal to do the same. With the way she naturally closes her eyes, the boy’s beginning to think that she knows how to handle this better than he does. They’re getting close and Kokichi still can’t make himself shut his eyes or figure out if he really has to. It would seem to calm his nerves if he did, but he can’t bring himself to look away from her long eyelashes, and her cheeks that are a lot pinker than they usually are, and her plump yet small lips that are parted to press against his, those lips that he’d tease despite finding them so cute, those lips that are getting closer and closer and… wait. The image of a fish pops up in his head and he bursts out laughing, thrusting himself away from her along the process.

“Nyeh!? What!? What!?” Himiko desperately asked for an explanation, her blush not settling.

“Why are you sticking your lips out so much? It looks like they’re going to pop right out of your face!” Kokichi joked, continuing to laugh.

“I- I was copying the face they do in cartoons!” 

“You were copying cartoons? Niiishishishi! And I actually thought you knew what you were doing for a moment!”

“Nyeh…! You ruined the mood! I don’t want to kiss anymore!” Himiko huffed, crossing her arms and turning her face away from him.

“Awww, come on, Himiko, don’t be upset,” Kokichi lightly nudged her, finally getting himself to stop laughing. “Your failed attempt at making a kissing face was cute, even if it did remind me of a fish.”

Himiko continued to face the other way from him. Well, if she was going to continue to look away from him, he still has the opportunity to give her a kiss on the cheek; at least then he’d know what he’s doing, and she’ll probably give him a surprised and embarrassed look that he could think about while in class.

A kiss on the cheek is a lot more simple, just lean towards it and- “I still want a rice ball, by the w-”

Kokichi had a millisecond to know his faint as his teeth went hitting against hers. He jumps back from her and they both hold on to their lips, pressing on their teeth and screaming on the inside. “Ow! What are you doing!?” Himiko questioned, her brain rushing with tons of emotions.

Not wanting to let her know that he failed in giving her a kiss on the cheek, he tries to keep a confident smirk which turned crooked due to how embarrassed he really was and claimed, “A surprise kiss! Nishishi! Told you I can do it.”

“Kisses shouldn’t be painful!” Himiko shot his claim down, unimpressed by his ‘surprise kiss’.

“How would you know? You’ve never gotten a kiss before.”

The two go silent as they awkwardly ate their lunch and avoided eye contact until Himiko spoke, “...Thanks for the attempted kiss.”

“Pff, You’re not supposed to thank someone for a kiss,” Kokichi snickered, still not being able to look away from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent, but they really would have their first kiss like this so it's fine.


End file.
